DoubleD stories
by sneakylittlebrother
Summary: Stories about Double-D and his family. Chapter 2 is up!


I don't own Double-D or Mr. Maxwell. I do own Edwina and Mrs. Maxwell.  
  
Chapter 2: Double Trouble  
By Sneakylittlebrother  
  
"Push!" said the doctor. There was a grunting sound.  
"Push!" he said again as he and his assistant had trouble pushing Mrs. Maxwell's 600 pounds to the baby room. There were two infants in her hands, one boy and one girl. The Maxwells agreed to name their children after their recently deceased pets, Edward after the hamster and Edwina after the elephant. As he was being slowly pushed, Edward couldn't help but wonder what was the meaning of life.  
"Edwina?" he asked politely in his baby talk, "Are you wondering about the meaning of life?"  
"No," was her simple response, but young Edward still kept that question in the back of his mind  
  
For two years, the Maxwells couldn't have been happier, even though it left Mr. Maxwell no time to work in his lab, nor any time for Mrs. Maxwell to travel abroad. This all changed at Edward's second birthday.  
  
A huge white cake stood before the two-year-old Edward and Edwina, who now looked very different. Edwina had lots of red hair and noticeable muscles, while Edward was skinny and was bald except for three hairs at the back of his head. They also found out that they could communicate telepathically with each other as long as they were pretty close to each other, which they normally were. Edward also found the meaning of life, to know as much about it as he can in one lifetime. That was why he made a resolution that day to learn how to read. Then he tried to blow out his candles, but couldn't. Edwina blew all four out in one blow.  
  
Later that night, the Eds talked, like they did every night, since they slept in the same crib.  
"What's weading, Edwad?" Edwina asked. She just learned how to talk.  
"Reading is when someone.hey wait a minute, you read my mind again!" he said, "And your birthday wish was to be big, like mother, right?"  
"Yes," she answered, "What,s weading?!" She held out a fist.  
Edward panicked for a bit, then answered, "Reading is when someone looks at symbols, called letters, and understands what is says." Edwina was confused.  
  
The next morning, Mr. Maxwell was ecstatic when he saw Edward reading.  
"Look, Emily!" he squealed, "Edward's reading! Edward's reading!"  
The young boy held a book, entitled Quantum Physics for Young Prodigies, and was reading it to Edwina.  
"According to Einstein's theory of relativity, light and time are closely related. If a person goes at approximately the speed of light, which is over 160 thousand miles per second, everything he sees will have slowed down. People observing him will think he's slowed down. This is because the faster you go, the slower time moves. Fascinating."  
"What's a mile, a second, a theery, a einshtien, a thousand, 160, observing, and fashinating?" Edwina asked. Edward sighed, "I'm surrounded by idiots."  
  
Later that day, Edward's father asked him to meet with him alone.  
"Your mother and I decided that, now that you can read, Edward, you can take care of yourself and your sister all by yourself, so we can do our own work.  
Edward was confused. "How am I supposed to know what to do, father; I'm only two?" he asked.  
"Easy," he replied, "We'll place sticky notes all over the house telling you what to do. We decided to do this now because you can now read the sticky notes. I'm counting on you, Edward."  
  
Later that night, something awful happened. There was a thunderstorm outside, and Edward was shivering like mad.  
"Why are you shi-shi-shi-ver-ing?" Edwina asked, trying a new word she learned recently. She wasn't afraid of anything.  
Edward answered, "Because lightning is very dangerous," Then, he discovered that no one was listening to him. Edwina suddenly vanished! He looked everywhere in the crib for his sister, but she wasn't there. Next morning, their father discovered that Edwina was missing. He placed flyers all over the cul-de-sac in hopes that someone found his daughter. No one ever did. The three Maxwells cried about her for over a year, until Edward had something else on his mind: preschool. 


End file.
